


The Cancan Foolies.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Dresses, Gen, Genderbending, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band take on an atypical role, and chaos erupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cancan Foolies.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that hit me while listening to 'Bad Manners' version of said dance.

The stage was lit with bright colours to match the dresses, red, orange, yellow, green and blue. As the familiar tune started, five young ladies came onto stage, high kicking all the way. First came Franka, dressed all in red from her scarlet dress to her crimson court shoes, followed by the orange clad Bobbi, then yellow attired Gerarda, Green bedecked Rayna, and lastly the blue robed Mikaela. Kicking up their feet over their shoulders, and raising their knees to their chests the girls took the room by storm in a swirl of cancan induced fever.

When the music picked up pace, so did the girls, cartwheeling and tumbling across the stage, crossing and circling one another in a display of choreography that left the audience breathless. When the tune changed for a while, what was planned was that Franka would cartwheel around the edges of the stage, while Bobbi and Mikaela did the splits, and Gerarda and Rayna turned their backs to the audience, bent over forwards, flipping their skirts up to display their lace layered cancan briefs. That was the plan. What actually happened was slightly different, and a lot more risqué.

As Franka cartwheeled around past the now split Mikaela, she caught her hand on Mikaela's foot, lost her balance and tumbled out of her turn, onto the now rear facing Gerarda, knocking her flat and rending her gown from hemline to waistline. Rayna, hearing the noises tried to turn toward them and see what was the matter, only to get knocked over by the still off balance Franka, Rayna in turn falling onto Mikaela, and pinning her to the ground. Franka, having bounced off of Rayna, was continuing her human demolition ball act and heading straight for Bobbi, who, seeing the carnage beside her, did a fast handstand, turning it into a forward cartwheel, pirouetting at the finish and scooping up Franka's hand to stabilize her, before doing a few more acrobatic tricks to hid the fact she was helping the others up too.

Hairstyles ruined, make up smudged, Gerarda's gown torn asunder, the girls stayed on stage and finished their dance to thunderous applause from a breathless audience. 

THE END.


End file.
